The Nine Angels
by StormRider2.0
Summary: Nine weapons, Nine angels, Nine days. Barely a week after Pit's amazing adventure and he is thrown into another. A strange angel appears in an abandoned town, what is he doing and who is he? There are a few spoilers to the game and Ocs. (Officially on haitus)
1. Prologue

**So this is my first "real" story I don't know why but I think of it that way, (my first one was more like practice I guess) I've actually had this idea rattling around my head for a while now and I'm finally writing it. I will finish the other one but I really wanted to work on this. So here it is, I'm hoping it will be more successful than the other.**

* * *

**It seemed like people didn't like the first chapter and wouldn't read the rest of the story, so, I decided to rewrite it hoping that people would decide to continue.**

9 days, just over a week since Pit had defeated Hades and saved the world from his soul harvesting, the hero was taking a well deserved break, to rest and heal for whatever came next. Nighttime, on the outskirts of a long abandoned town, a town full of wreaked buildings turned black from burning. A lone figure stood on a hill, wearing nothing but a simple cloak, masking his features, though, even without the cloak, his face was devoid of any features, shin a ghastly pale, presumably human, were it not for the wings protruding from his back. In his hand he held a simple black angel weapon, a blade, also devoid of any features. He stood on the outskirts of the town, on a windless night, silent except for the animals that came out at night. He knew what he was to do, he needed no motivation, only the command, and nothing would stop him, after analyzing the area, then entered the town, at a brisk but steady pace.

Inside the town, a lone skuttler patrolled the area, one of the few underworld monsters, left on the overworld, who had avoided the wrath of the forces of nature and Pit. He walked alone, having no idea that the others who were with him were now dead, and of course unable to feel suspicion of what may have happened, unable to know the lone angel was now watching him. The angel jumped down, bringing his blade down on the monster, his movements were rigid and stiff, his face showed no emotion as he killed the skuttler, helpless, alone without the aid of his dead companions. The angel thrust his weapon into the monster, killing it, the skuttler flashed white, then burst into purple flames, but instead of burning out, the flames were drawn into to the angel, and were absorbed into his wrist. The angel flinched as the flames disappeared into his wrist and collapsed to the ground, is wings hung limp around him like a blanket. The angel got to his feet and slowly limped into an abandoned house, obeying most base instinct to protect himself, the first real emotion he had ever felt, but it would not be his last, once he felt safe, he fell to the ground. The first light of dawn began creeping above the mountains, lighting the angles face, which had gained some color in a short time, he pointed his head to the heavens, and let out a horrible wail.

* * *

The angel could feel everything, all emotions, all feelings of hundreds of lives all all at once. He felt love and hate, bliss and suffering, he was ignorant and intellectual happy and sad all at the same time. He gained all of the knowledge and experience from the lives of hundreds of souls as he felt their lives and deaths in an instant, then lost all it just as easily.

The changes were also reflected outside as well, as his body grew, then shrank, his hair grew long and wild only to fall out revealing new hair, only a different color and shape had grown back in its place. His skin changed texture and pigment, shifting constantly like a sea of color just underneath the surface. What changed most were his eyes, a whirl of blues, greens and browns rapidly raced around his irises, causing them to look as though they were glittering jewels.

If he could see, he would have seen another angel, standing over him.

**So how was that, any better? If I'm right most of you didn't like it because of the whole suffering bit, and I get it, looking back on it now, I really don't like it, it was excessive and completely unnecessary, with no significance to the story whatsoever. So if it's any better keep reading I hope you like it, and if not please tell me what I'm doing wrong, that's what reviews are for after all.**


	2. Lepida

**Next Chapter, real quick too, I'm actually pretty proud of myself, not much to say here, but I'll probably think of something by the time I finish writing this chapter.**

Morning in Skyworld, Pit groaned as he woke up, not all of his injuries had completely healed from his battle with Hades, and of course all of his other fights on his adventure. He had bandages all over his body, his right arm was completely covered from a severe injury caused by, what was it Lady Palutena had called it? Oh yes, "Improper usage of the great sacred treasure's primary cannon." It had been a necessary move, but that didn't stop it from burning his arm, he hadn't noticed it during the battle, but it hurt now. Pit put on his clothes and slowly made his way to the hot springs, now a part of his morning routine.

After his morning soak, he climbed out and put his clothes back on and headed out, but before he left, he noticed something, a plate of food, next to a drink off the gods, waiting for him, Pit smiled, that was Lady Palutena, always looking out for him. After his breakfast Pit made his way to Palutena's temple, to check in with her, he was still her captain of the guard after all, she'd probably ask him to rest but he wanted to help in any way he could.

When he arrived at Palutena's temple it appeared she was somewhat distracted, she was looking out one of her window, gazing intently at the sky bathed in the light of the rising sun. She was drumming her fingers on the windowsill, as though troubled by something, perhaps she was.

"Some thing wrong Lady Palutena?" asked Pit.

Palutena stood up quickly, "Pit, you should be resting" she told him

Pit sighed "Its been 9 days, I think I'll be fine, is something the matter? You seem troubled."

"It's nothing serious, just a few left-over underworld creatures. I've already sent an angel to check it out"

"I could have gone, you didn't ave to send someone else."

"Pit you deserve a break, besides, all the monsters were dead this morning"

"What! Who did it, some human warriors?"

"It's possible but the town they were inhabiting had been abandoned for two years, that's why I sent the angel"

"What do you think it is?"

"Probably nothing, but it's good to be- wait a second"

_Lady Palutena, I think I found something, I'm not sure what it is exactly_

"Whats going on?" asked Pit

"We're about to find out" replied Palutena

* * *

Palutena's angel stood in front of the angel from the night before, the angel was now writhing on the ground, his body was continuously changing. His facial features were constantly changing, his eyes turned from brown, to blue to red to green, his hair would keep falling off his head only to show new hair, a different color and length. His body also kept shifting in size, his skin was constantly shifting in complexion and color, his legs, arms, and even his fingers and toes were changing length. Most disturbing was his voice, which also changed as he continued to babble about anything in particular, as though he was talking to ghosts.

"_SO NICe to s__**ee**_**_you a_****gain, I was hoping** we'd see _each other again __**soon.**_

"Lady Palutena, what should I do?" asked Palutena's angel

_"I'm not sure, bu we should probably bring him to skyworld and see if we can help him"_

"_Okay, _um, excuse me, can you hear me?"

"I _mad-_de my f-f-first KI_LL,_ On **_the_**b-ba**ttlefie**ld _today_"

"Uh, what"

"I KILLED Him! No_w I'm ho_ldi**_ng h-him i_**n m**y arms, and he is b**leedin**_g all over_** me!"

"Okay..., I'll help you up, can you stand, oh, never mind" said Palutena's angel, noticing his different sized legs.

"A_ll of t_heir **pain, I fe**el it all of it! Al_l at on__**ce**_!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Suddenly the angel let out a scream, and his body stopped changing, his arms and legs matched up, his body found a final shape, his features were finally decided a s he lay on the ground. Then, he opened his mouth again, but instead of screaming, a plume of purple flame slowly curled up out of his mouth, when it was done, a light blue glow could be seen at the back of his throat. He then closed his mouth, and fell unconscious.

"Lady Palutena, what just happened?"

_I don't know, pick him up and I'll use my power of flight to bring him to us_

"Alright" said Palutena's angel, heaving the unconscious angel on to his shoulder.

As the heavenly light surrounded the angel, he noticed, on the fainted angel wrist was a tattoo of the blade symbol

_How did he get that?_ The angel wondered, as the unconscious angel was lifted from him in a ray of heavenly light. The angel then flew away on his own wings back to Skyworld.

* * *

The angel was laid to rest on a bed in Palutena's temple while the Palutena, Pit and Arcadi (the name of the angel who visited the town) tried to decide what to do with him.

"Well, he's not an angle from Skyworld, or any of my angels, I would know if he was" Began Palutena

"Maybe he belongs to another god. Don't other gods have angels?" asked Pit

"I'm not sure, maybe, but I don't know of any"

"He has a tattoo on his wrist" added Arcadi "would that show any connection to another god"

"It might, let me see" said Palutena as she walked over to the unconscious angel, she held his hand and lifted it so she could see his wrist. Sure enough there was a the tattoo.

"What is it?" asked Pit

"It's just the blade symbol, I'm not sure what it means." said Palutena, still holding the angel's hand, suddenly, the angel groaned, and opened his eyes, he then sat up and put a hand to his head.

"Crap, I've got a hell of headache" he said

"Are you okay?" asked Arcadi

"Well I don't know if you were listening but I have a splitting headache, but I'm otherwise okay I guess"

"It's just, about a few minutes ago you were on the ground writhing in pain and shouting nonsense"

"Oh yeah I lived the dying moments of hundreds of people, I felt their pain, their fear, everything all at once. That was really fucked up."

"But you're just fine now, after a couple of minutes?" continued Arcadi

"Again, headache, but yeah I guess, I remember that it happened, but not really the details." explained the angel.

"Were trying to decide what to do with you, can you tell us where you came from?" asked Palutena

"Uh..., no I don't have a lot of my own memories"

"What about your name?" asked Pit

"Hmm, my name, let's see, sounds like, Lepida, no, thats kind of girly, but what about Lepidon, yeah, I'm Lepidon, just sounds right." Decided Lepida.

"What about your tattoo?" asked Palutena,

"Huh, I'm not sure." said Lepida looking at his wrist, "Oh wait! I think it's-" Suddenly he was cut off by a centurion bursting into the temple.

"Captain! There are two angels outside, but they aren't from here, they're asking for Lepida"

"Actually I go by Lepidon now" He explained

"That's not important" said Pit, grabbing his bow "Let's go see what they want- Ouch!" Shouted Pit, clutching his side, as pain shot through him from trying to run

"Pit you aren't ready for battle yet" said Palutena

"Relax, I'll go with Lepidon" Said Arcadi picking up his meteor bow "You just wait here"

"Yeah, I'd really like to get going, I don't know these people, but they might know my past" said Lepidon. The two angels then raced out of the temple, to meet the people demanding to see Lepida. Pit watched them go out, but he wasn't ready to sit out just yet, He picked up his bow, and slowly walked out of the temple

"Pit, you haven't fully healed yet"

"I don't care, I'm not just going to sit back, I don't want to sit this one out"

"Then I won't stop you but please be careful"

Pit nodded, then continued walking out side, going faster as he got used to the pain, and found a way he could comfortably move quickly, without agitating his wounds too much

**So, who are these mysterious angels? Are they part of the nine angels mentioned in the title? Most likely yeah this is where I will close the chapter, but don't worry, there is more to come, school will probably slow down since I started new classes and skiing is almost over. If you can figure out what the name Lepida means (an accent actually goes over the i) and why there are ****_nine_****angels, you will get a hint to where the story is going, and what is in the next chapter. For now see you guys, thank you to the 30 people who read the first chapter and the 1 person who read ****_and_**** reviewed****_ and_**** favorite-d****_ and _****followed my story.**


	3. Three More Angels

**Okay, next chapter, things will start to be cleared up soon and the story is getting to the main part. So things are going to get interesting, at least I think they will, keep reading, see what you think. Also, I realized that you probably wouldn't be able to find out what Lepida means because it is a Greek word, usually spelled in the Greek alphabet, any way Lepida means blade.**

**That one guy- Yeah, I was thinking of subject 16 when I wrote the memories (My brother is a huge assassins creed fan) You will find out what the nine angels represent in this chapter, if you were wrong, tell me what you thought, also, you had a bunch of weird capitals that spell SCOTT, does that mean anything?**

**9.0 playa- thank you for your continued support**

As Pit walked outside he saw a small crowd had gathered around the two angels who had come for Lepida, they could be distinguished from Palutena's angels by their tan and orange toga. At the moment they seemed to be arguing with Arcadi, or rather one of them was arguing, his female counterpart was simply standing aside, looking very frustrated. Pit found a wandering centurion, and asked him what was happening.

"Well the man's name is Kano, and the girl is Pali," he began, "they say they know Lepida, or, Lepidon, and they want to take him back home."

"Are we certain?" Pit asked

"No, that's why Arcadi is reluctant to turn him over."

"All right, I'll see if I can help." Pit then walked over to he angels in the middle of their argument.

"...Oh dear, what my partner meant to say was, you have no way of knowing anything about Lepida, we do, he belongs with us" said Pali, looking very embarrassed

"I meant every word of what I said!" Shouted Kano back at her

"Yes, but you said it in a horendously rude way" replied Pali

"Why would you even think something like that about Lady Palutena?" added Arcadi, who was also mortified.

"Does anyone care what I think about this? I mean this is my fate being decided here." asked Lepida

"Fine what?"

"I'll go with them"

"Really, but you don't even know them." Pointed out Pit

"Yeah, but I get this feeling about them, I can trust them."

"Still, maybe we should ask Lady Palutena." decided Arcadi

"Come on! The guy said he could trust us!" exclaimed Kano

"Yes but you're an arrogant jerk"

"Very good point" added Pali

"Well at least I'm not a chicken"

"What did you say?" asked Arcadi

"Please no, take it back, we don't need this" pleaded Pali

"You heard me." Said Kano, ignoring Pali. Arcadi, like Pit, was a flightless angel, so the insult "chicken" had an entirely different meaning, Pit had already heard it several times on his adventures, so it didn't bother him as much. It made Arcadi, however, furious and he tried to punch Kano, who blocked the attack, then proceeded with his own attack. Before he could hit him though, he was suddenly shot in the back, the attacker was quickly revealed, as the angel flew down into the courtyard wielding a laser staff. He was wearing a hat, and his hair covered one of his eyes

"Hello there, I see you've met my friends, and also Kano, I am Proso, here for Lepida"

"Lepidon"

"No one cares."

"Hey, you asshole! You shot the wrong person!" Shouted Kano

"Tsk, tsk Kano, you know I never miss. Anyway, Pali show them your mark, Kano, you too that should be evidence enough, master needs us back soon, he needs Lepida, sorry Lepid_on _as well."

Pali sighed, and took off one of the gloves she was wearing, revealing on her own palm was a tattoo of the symbol for the weapon palms. Kano proceeded to remove the top of his toga, revealing the symbol for cannons tattooed to his chest.

"What about you?" Pit asked Proso, as he spoke Proso began to take off his hat, and brush away his hair. "do you have a weapon tattoo also? Or are you just- Whoa, what is that?" Proso had a tattoo for staffs, but his was in the middle of his eye, which had no pupil or iris, but was just plain white.

"It's my weapon mark, Kano, Pali, Lepidon and I are weapon angels. Now, we must bring back Lepida, sorry, Lepidon back to our master, Lady Palutena has door of course I assume?"

"Uhh, right, its in her temple, by the way, who is your master?" Pit asked

"Lord Dyntos, now, we really must be going."

* * *

The group walked into Palutena's chamber, Lepida was eager to learn more about himself, so as they walked he asked several questions, which Kano answered in simple responses.

"What was I doing in that town?"

"Harvesting."

"What does this symbol mean?"

"Its your weapon."

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"You don't have any memories." This response in particular made Lepida confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were made a few days ago, there's nothing for you to remember."

"But these guys know me, right Pit?"

"I only met you today, none of us even knew any of you existed." Pit answered

"But I'm old, I'm not a few days old, I'd be a baby."

"It's how you were designed, it's complicated, Dyntos will explain when you get back to him" Pali explained, "by the way, Proso, hows Trochi doing?"

"Not good she's just as bad as always, if not worse" Proso responded

"Whats wrong with Trochi? Is she sick?" Asked Pit

"Kind of, she was the first one of us, there were some flaws in her design" said Proso, before coming to Palutena "Greetings Lady Paluena, goddess of light, I am Proso, of Lord Dyntos, and these are my brothers and sister, we would be grateful if you would allow us to use your door to return to Dyntos."

"My, what a gentleman" said Palutena, in acknowledgement to his formality "Of course you may, I'll prepare it"

"Many thanks"

"Wait a minute" said Pit "what do you mean you were _made_, and what do you mean by design."

"Well, we're not exactly _real _angels" explained Pali "it's complicated, but-"

"The door is ready" said Palutena, interrupting Pali, "but there are many monsters on the way"

"Thats Dyntos for you" said Kano "always with the challenges"

"You'll need a weapon, Pit, show Lepidon to the armory" said Palutena

"Finally, someone gets my name right."

* * *

Pit entered the armory, showing Lepida all of the many weapons available in storage that he had amassed in his adventures.

"There are many different kinds of weapons, you want the one best suited to your-"

"This one" said Lepida, interrupting Pit, he was holding a crusader blade. "I cant explain it, it just feels right."

"Oh, okay" said Pit, taken aback, "well, blades are good to start with, if you're sure, then all right"

Pit and Lepida left the armory, and proceeded to the hallway that would lead to the door. Already there, was Kano, Pali and Proso, each already equipped with a weapon, Kano with a fireworks cannon, Pali with a cutter palm, and Proso with his laser staff. Pit had his Palutena bow, and everyone was ready to leave.

"Well let's go" said Pit

**The ending felt kind of rushed, but whatever. The rest of the weapon angels names aren't actually the Greek words (in the English alphabet) I just changed them to be more name like. I chose the weapons based on the ones I thought would best represent the particular weapon types (eg. Staffs, accurate+sniping=laser) the rest of the weapon angels will be introduced soon, and you will learn how they come to be in the next chapter, which may not be for a while, I'm going away February vacation. In the mean time, review, tell all your friends, thank you to the 91 (I think) People who read my story, it means a lot, until next time.**


	4. Dyntos' Angels

**So, good news, and bad, the good news is I finally found a way to write and update on my kindle (YEAH!) bad news, I can't edit on so it won't look as nice, but I'll edit the pages by the end of the week when I get home. Frankly, I'm just glad I can write durring vacation, so next chapter.**

Pit dashed into the hallway leading to the door, but before he could get anywhere, Palutena grabbed him from behing.

"Not so fast Pit" she said, "you still haven't finished recovering from your battle with Hades"

"Oh come on, I'll be fine, just let me go" pleaded Pit.

"Wimp" Kano snickered, causing Pit to groan, as Kano dashed down the dark hall, and leaped out of the door, flying off.

"Pit, if you go out there you'll only get hurt worse, I can just send another angel if you want." Palutena offered.

"I want to go out there, I want to find out what's going on, just give me the power of flight, It will literally be less tham 5 minutes"

"I can see this might take a while, we'd really best be going, come on Lepida" said Prosody, dragging Lepida by the hand as he followed Kano, and jumped out the window, pulling Lepida behind him. Pali then walked up to Palutena

"Lady Palutena, from what I've heard, Pit has proved himself a capable person on several occasions, I'm sure he is ready for this, and we'll protect him on the way, you have my word." stated Pali.

Palutena thought this over for a while before finally deciding, "take a drink of the gods before you leave" she stated.

Pit ran through the darkness, and jumped out the door as he had done so many times before, Pali following close behind. As he fell through the air, he waited for the familiar feel of power surging through his wings as Palutena activated the power of flight. Once the power did come, however, pain also shot through his body, he bit down so that Palutena wouldn't know he was hurt.

"Pit, are you alright?", apparently she figured out anyway.

"Yeah, I'm just fine" Pit lied, trying hard not to sound hurt. Eventually, Pali and Pit caught up with the rest of the angels.

"What took you so long?" complained Kano

"We didn't take that long, besides, there are enemies coming up, so stop whining and start shooting." The angels quickly began fighting back against the oncoming enemies, Pit fighting well despite his injuries. Soon they approached Dyntos' spherical workshop, the giant blades, claws and bow, until finally nearing Dyntos' home.

"Hey Lepidon, how did you get so good with that blade?" asked Pit

"I don't know, maybe I was good at it before I lost my memories" he replied

"For the last time, you don't have anything to remember" said an exasperated Kano, "just ask Dyntos about everything, he'll know whatever you want to know."

"Fine, no need to yell" said Lepida as the angels finally landed.

* * *

The group touched down on the clear blue platform bordered by green, red and blue crystals that made up Dyntos' realm. Dyntos himself sat on an raised platform near the top vented of the area.

"Welcome back, I see you managed to bring your brother home, good work" said Dyntos, greeting his angels.

"It was no trouble my Lord" said Proso, bowing down.

"Kiss up" Kano scoffed at this gesture.

"Though I have to ask," continued Dyntos, "what he's doing here" he said, acknowledging Pit.

"Oh, I'm just making sure Lepidon is all right" Pit answered

"Well, I suppose that's reasonable say, how was the great sacred treasure I gave you?"

"It was amazing! Hades didn't stand a chance against it!"

"And yet you managed to break it." Dyntos stated matter of factly

"Uh, well, you see"

"Just like you broke my three sacred treasures" Dyntos interrupted

"Well, technically, Hades broke both of those" Pit retaliated

"Perhaps then you shouldn't spend too much time with my angels" said Dyntos, ignoring Pit

"Wait, huh?" said Pit confused

"Lord Dyntos, if I may interrupt, where is Trochi?" asked Pali.

"Ah yes, she's run off again" answered Dyntos.

"Shouldn't you be watching her?" asked Pit

"I've been busy! You have some nerve, chastising me little angel" Dyntos snapped back Dyntos.

"It's fine, I'll go get her" offered Proso, preparing to take off

"Not just yet sonny," said Dyntos, "I need you to retrieve another one of your brethren" he commanded

"But Dyntos, I mean, sir, Trichinae could be lost and confused, she needs our help" pleaded Pali. Unfortunately, Proso had already took off, however, at the moment Trochi was safe, and being taken care of, unknown to anyone.

"If the need arises, Trochi can defend herself, she'll just have to wait a little longer" explained Dyntos

"Actually, I think I might know where she is" offered Pit

"And just how exactly would you know?" asked Dyntos

"I don't really know exactly, but I'm sure I know where she is" said Pit.

"Even if you do know, I can't activate the power of flight too soon, or your wings might burn up" Palutena reminded Pit.

"Exelent point lassie, but this might give me the opportunity to test one of my new designs" said Dyntos, "since you broke the three sacred treasures, I decided to make them again, but better than before, you could test the new Wings of Pegasus" Dyntos offered.

"That would be great! So Palutena could let me fly longer?" asked Pit.

"No, the new wings of Pegasus will let you fly by yourself" explained Dyntos, Pit could barely contain his excitement.

**And that is the latest chapter of the story, the next installment should come soon. The story should get more exciting after the next chapter, but. in the mean time, leave a review, tell me what you liked or didn't like about my story so I can improve. I recently realized how much of this story was inspired bu Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (awesome anime by the way) you'll see in the later chapters, but the weapon angels are kind of like the homunculi. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can, good bye and good night.**


	5. Wanderers

**I've been busy, deal with it, just kidding I love you guys. I'm going to start making the chapters longer, or at least try to. In this chapter, the process of how weapon angels are created is explained in detail, I'll introduce another one, and bring in a character many of you may have waited for.**

"It's so beautiful!"

"I know, can we talk about something else now?"

"But it is! It's like we're living on the clouds!"

Dark Pit sighed, he had found the angel wandering around, and brought it to the cave that was now his home. The cave was in a mountain above the clouds, which she was so amazed by. He didn't know anything about her, every time he tried to ask her something, she'd just babble about a flower or something. She acted like she was a little girl, she was so annoyingly optimistic too, and it was really wearing on his patience.

"Don't you ever get tired of acting like a three-year old!" he shouted

"How dare you take that tone of voice with me young man!" she shouted back.

"What the heck?" This was very different, bur not much better.

"You will show me proper respect, and sit up! Stop slouching!"

"What is your problem lady!" Dark Pit exclaimed, he was fed up with this new behavior already, who was she to give him orders? Unfortunately, this was the wrong thing to say, he realized, as her lip began to quiver. "Oh no, don't cry" he pleaded, but it was too late, she sat down with her back against the cave, and started sobbing. Dark Pit had no experience in what to do in these events, so he just sat next to her and put his arm around her. "There there, it'll be alright" he said not knowing what else to say.

"Of course it will be," she stated, "now that you're here" she said, placing an arm around him.

"Oh boy"

* * *

Pit and Pali were flying to wherever Pit thought Trochi might be, Lepida had stayed behind so Dyntos could teach him about weapon angels, and Kano stayed behind because "he had just gotten back home and wasn't about to bring back yet another one. There was a problem in finding Trochi though, Pit was so excited to fly on his own he would often get distracted and swoop, or loop the loop instead of finding her.

"Could you please focus for once?" she asked exasperated

"I'm sorry, but man! You have no idea what this is like for me, finally I can fly by myself! Its awesome!" Pit responded

"I know, but could we please focus on finding-"

"Yeah, yeah, relax were almost there" Pit said, soon they approached a mountainous area above the clouds, Pit found a cave on the side of one of said mountains "she's in there, I'm almost positive"

"What if your wrong?"

"What do you have to lose?" The two descended into the cave but Pit came in too low, and tripped falling flat on his face. Once he got back up though, he saw a face all too familiar too him. "Pittoo! What are you doing here"

"Can't you think of a better nickname then _that, _why are you here anyways?" Dark Pit asked.

"I'm looking for her friend" Pit said gesturing to Pali "Is she here"

"Maybe, is this her?" Dark Pit responded, pointing to the angel now laughing hysterically.

"Yes" said Pali, "that's Trochi" she put her hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Trochi, it's time to come home"

"Who's Trochi?" she asked

"You are, you're Trochi, you're an angel, like me"

"Are you my sister"

"Yes, yes I'm your sister, come home, we miss you."

"I'm so sorry" Trochi said before bringing Pali into an embrace

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault, I'm just so happy you're safe."

•(}8{)•

"Thank you so much for finding Trochi Pit, and you too Pittoo for keeping her safe." Pali thanked the two angels

"Don't call me that, oh whatever, you're welcome" Dark Pit responded

"But, I'm curious Pit" Pali began how exactly did you know where Trochi was, you were too exact for it to have been a mere hunch."

"Oh, uh, I guess it was Pittoo, were sort of connected, it's a long story, but, I guess I found her through him" Pit answered

"Well, what ever it was, I'm thankful. You'd better come back to Dyntos by the way, he'll want his wings back."

"Right, in a minute, there's just sI've been busy, deal with it, just kidding I love you guys. I'm ing with Trochi.

something I taking care of me while I was acting so strange, I must have been quire a handful."

"It's fine, no problem"

"Well, thanks anyway" Trochi said before hugging Dark Pit and flying off with Pali.

"So have you just been sitting here this whole time?" Pit asked

"I've been around, why do you even care?" Dark Pit responded

"Because beloved it or not I'm worried about you, I haven't seen you in a while."

"What's your problem, it's only been, what, a week?"

"It's been 10 days!"

"Why do you care! I'm just... just your dark side, a copy of your dark side!"

"You helped Trochi, that wasn't very dark"

"I've expanded on my personality, and just tell me, why do you care so much about me?"

"Because your my brother" Pit simply stated.

"What?"

"You look like me, but you're not, and I didn't choose for you to be here, you just are. Even though you tried to kill me a few times, your good now and we look out for each other, because we're brothers." Pit explained "Why don't you come to Skyworld? You saved Lady Palutena, I know she'd welcome you."

Dark Pit hesitated before finally stating "I wouldn't fit in, I'd just be an out cast, I don't like taking orders and that won't change for Palutena, I just wouldn't fit in. Even if I wanted to go, how would I get there? I can't fly any more, remember?"

"Just jump outside, and I'll fly you there" Palutena chimed in.

"How long was she listening?" asked Dark Pit

"I have no idea" Pit admitted, "but what do you say, you should go"

Dark Pit thought about the idea for a while before finally deciding "Fine, I'll try living in Skyworld but mostly because I want to fly again" He said, than ran to the entrance if the cave, and Jumped out of the opening, where Palutena lifted him into the air with her power. "Don't expect me to suck up to you now either." Dark Pit added

"Of course not" Palutena replied, giggling slightly. Pit smiled to himself, then flew off to return to Dyntos.

* * *

Pit touched down back in Dyntos' realm, stretching out his sore limbs. Dyntos was hard at work at his forge creating mechanical parts, Pit noticed a feather on the ground and picked it up. It was heavier than he expected, and on closer inspection he noticed it was made of metal, but extremely detalied and finely crafted.

"Hey Pit! You're back!" said Lepida

"That he is, now, I'd like my wings back if you plaese" demanded Dyntos

"Right, of course" Pit said handing over the wings of Pegasus.

"You're a big help, testing out my inventions, you're like a guinea pig with wings" Dyntos jested

"Oh ha ha, that's real funny" Pit said unamusedly "hey, as long as I'm still here, how exactly to you create artificial angels?" asked Pit

"I already gave a long explanation to that 'un over there" Dyntos said referring to Lepida, "so how about he tells ya, see how much you've learned"

"Fine, week, let's see" Lepida began, collecting his thoughts "so, normal angels are made of human souls, when they pass on, well, some of them become angels, anyway so are we, but what makes us different, is first, Dyntos creates a mechanical angel, fully functional, and with all the traits he wants, but it's incomplete, to finish it, it needs souls"

"Wait, does he take souls from the city of souls?" Pit asked, just a bit concerned.

"Uh, no, the mechanical angel goes to the surface, and kills underworld monsters, which, as you know are made of souls"

"But aren't those things made of a _ton _of human souls?"

"Well, yeah, but most of the souls are corrupted and unusable, when you kill them, and they burst into purple flames, that's the souls breaking apart, but pure souls are blue. Anyway, once the angel has collected enough souls, it goes through the purification phase, that's when the pure bits and prices are put together and the bad parts are forced out, then, once its done, the angel is complete." Lepida concluded

"So what was with all the screaming and your body changing shape?" Pit asked

"Oh, that's, uh"

"That's the memory rush" answered Trochi "while the souls are being processed, you can see the lives of the people whose souls you're absorbing, the most prominent are the most recent, the memories of death, but there are beautiful memories as well. The personality, and appearance of a weapon angel are determined by who the souls used to belong too, that's why our bodies aren't exactly perfect."

"Like one of Lepida's hands is bigger than the other one?"

"Exactly"

"Wait no its not, well, I guess it is, but it's barely noticeable" protested Lepida

"It's really noticeable" Kano disagreed

"And my eyes are different colors" added Trochi "in my case, the souls weren't completely purified, so, sometimes I get stuck in the memories"

"That's awful" said Pit

"Yes, but it's not a problem usually, what you saw happen to me just a while ago doesn't happen much" Trochi insisted

"She's also got us to take care of her" added Pali

"Precisely, I really don't have anything to complain about"

"Well, if you say so" Pit finished before walking to the edge of Dyntos' realm, preparing for Palutena to extract him. Before he left however he thought of ones more question. "hey Dyntos, I thought you weren't interested in an army, what changed your mind?"

"Perhaps I wanted someone who could master my weapons, but of course if you gave Kano a palm, he'd be as useful as a wet puppy." Dyntos chuckled to himself, Kano was not amused, being compared to such a small soft animal. "Perhaps I just wanted to see my power for myself" he continued "I've got tons of reasons, but perhaps dark times are coming, something, or someone very bad indeed" he finished, his tone instantly darkening.

"What are you insinuating exactly?" asked Palutena

"That's a matter of the gods lassie" Dyntos replied

"It just so happens I'm a god"

"Strictly speaking you're a goddess, but that's not important, this is a matter of the elder gods, it's before your time"

"I see, well Pit, it's time for you to come home"

"But what's he talking about?" asked Pit

"We'll have to wait and see." Palutena said, preparing to extract Pit, but not before Proso returned.

"I'm home" he declared, landing "and I brought home a new brother, but, he's just a little different"

"Different like Trochi, or different like Lepida?" Kano asked, causing Pali to smack him and leaving Lepida confused.

"Eh, you'll see, come on up Nycho!" he shouted, soon another angel flew behind him.

"Is this the place you were talking about? It's so cool! Look at all the crystals, it's awesome! Hey there are other angels here, hi, I'm Nycho" the small angel said waving his hand revealing the claw symbol on the back of his hand.

"He looks like he's 12"

"He acts like he's 10"

"But he has grey hair"

"To be fair, you guys are only a couple of days old" Proso pointed out

"Well, that's what happens when you rush progress" Dyntos decided "he'll work just as well as the rest of you lot, you'll just have to learn to deal with him"

"I think he's adorable" said Trochi ruffling his hair.

"Aw, remember when you were like that Pit? asked Palutena

"Yeah, more than I'd like actually" admitted Pit "well I'd love to stay but I'd. better get going" he said as heavenly light surrounded him, lifting him back to skyworld.

**To any of you keeping track six angels have been assembled, the ones left are Bows, Clubs and Arms. It's 10:22 pm right now and I just finished, but I'm glad its done and I can post it and make all of you happy. Thank you all for reviewing (its the only thing that keeps me writing, literally) and to the other person who recently favorited this story. The story will get a lot more interesting now, so if you liked it before, it'll get better, and if you didn't like it, maybe you will soon? If you look carefully when you kill monsters, as they flash there are some purple flames, probably nothing but it helps my story. So as always review, flames help build angels, don't misuse the word literally (like the word like, it is approaching extinction) and it took 7 minutes to write this.**


	6. Dark Pit's Choice

**Next chapter, as I've said, the real action of the story will start here, the first few chapters were exposition. Now begins the rising action, how does Dark Pit adjust to life in Skyworld? What is happening to the weapon angels? Just what is Dyntos hiding? Will Pit ever learn to read? All ail be answered (eh, mostly) in this chapter.**

Pit stared intently at the item in front of him, taking careful note of the symbols written on it and their arrangement.

"When he woke up, he saw the ma... the maejesik horse?" Pit read, or rather, attempted to read.

"It's majestic Pit, you have to read all the letters of the word" advised Palutena.

"Yeah, but some of the letters are silent, and some are pronounced different ways, it's too confusing"

"You'll get it eventually Pit" Palutena assured him

It had been a week since Pit had met the weapon angels of Dyntos, and there still had been no need for Pit to go to battle. The remaining underworld monsters posed no immediate threat, and Viridi had agreed on a temporary cease fire on the humans, in light of Hades defeat. Palutena had decided to use this time to teach Pit to read, which, as she said was a necessary skill he should know.

"The whole story makes no sense," said Dark Pit, "He defeats the monster becomes a hero, then he falls of the Pegasus and becomes so disfigured no one recognises him and he becomes a homeless beggar"

"Hey, I didn't get that far yet" protested Pit, Dark Pit had finished the story faster than Pit, but he wasn't able to read all of the words, while Pit was slowed down as he tried to understand each word before proceeding.

"Bellerophon overstepped his limits, he tried to fly to Mount Olympus, the land of the gods, and thus he was punished for his arrogance, it's a classic case in heroes" Palutena explained.

"But the gods gave him the Pegasus" Pit argued, "why would they do that if it would give him that power?"

"Yeah, and if the gods are so powerful, why didn't they kill the monster?" Dark Pit added

"The gods work in strange ways, I wasn't around that time, I don't fully understand my father's motives, but the gods can't interfere in a heroes journey, they can set the hero on his path, create the hero, and help him, but he must find his own way" Palutena explained, only revealing a hint of frustration.

"So are they just lazy or what?" asked Dark Pit

"You seem to forget that **I am a god**, so your insults are directed at me to, but if the stories of heroes are too frustrating for you perhaps I could find something simpler for you" Palutena said, not hiding any of her anger.

"We're sorry" the twin angels said in unison, admitting defeat.

"Good, now if your finished with that would you like a different story Pittoo? But you should try to understand the words or else you won't learn anything" Palutena advised.

"No thanks, I'm fine" He said, as he picked up his scroll, and continued reading. Life in skyworld had not been as good as Pit and Palutena had predicted, Dark Pit was not scorned, or shunned, he was welcomed with open arms. Unfortunately, this did not last, eventually, he was just ignored, his existence was acknowledged, but he was not approached by anyone other than Palutena and his "brother", no one else made an effort with him. It was taking its toll, he became moody (even more than usual) and would often take the lightning chariot off for long times without so much as a word to where he went. It made Pit worried, he had hoped his twin would find a home, but it just wasn't working for him.

* * *

"He's slot stronger than I had originally anticipated"

"Oh shut up Proso, besides, he may look like a kid, but he is one of us"

"And he's been working so hard training, I'm so proud of him" Proso, Kano and Trochi were watching over Nycho as he took on his last challenge. Before they could go into the world to fight monsters, help other weapon angels, Dyntos created a a few trials for them to complete, each one would be designed to see if their fighting abilities met the standards of a weapon angel. In Nycho's case, he had taken time to train to make sure he could meet the standards of a weapon angel. He was doing very well in his fight against a cloned version of the Chaos Kin, whom Dyntos had chosen to see how well Nycho could fight an opponent faster than himself.

Nycho quickly avoided the Chaos Kin as it dashed towards him in a spiral attack, only to be hit in the back, putting him into crisis mode. Nycho began to panic, he wasn't sure how much longer he could fight, the Chaos Kin landed, giving him the chance to hit him with mêlée attacks, his opponent only hit him again, putting Nycho into crisis mode. Nycho whipped around to find the Chaos Kin, which was now stuck in an electro-trap, taking advantage of this opportunity, Nycho dashed at his enemy, hitting it with everything he could. The Chaos Kin broke free, and dashed out, and attacked Nycho, who had fortunately healed from crisis mode, but the attack had put him back into crisis. The beast ready for another attack, dashing at Nycho, who dashed right back at it with his own attack. The two clashed, but Nychos hit was stronger, and the Chaos Kin was defeated. Nycho fell down in exhaustion, then sat back up, seeing that he was the victor.

"I won? I won! Yeah, I did it I did it I win I win!" Nycho shouted, barely trying to contain his excitement.

"Yes you did Nycho I knew you could!" Trochi said hugging him.

"Yeah, nice going little dude" Lepida added, punching his shoulder.

"Well, looks like he's one of us, good thing too, otherwise he might have been scrapped" Proso said to Kano, the two were still standing on the sidelines.

"Wait, was he serious about that" Kano asked

"Yeah, our purpose is important, if one can't pull their weight" Proso made a swishing motion with his hand "Then you wipe them out and make a new one" he finished.

"So then Trochi..."

"She's under observation she's doing fine, but she can't be fixed if something's seriously wrong with her"

Next chaps one of us"

"Let's face it Kano, she's defective, Dyntos is being merciful just letting her exist as she is" The two looked at Trochi, who was currently celebrating Nychos recent victory with Lepida.

"So, you finally gonna tell me what Dyntos has in store for us?" asked Kano

"I don't even know everything" Proso simply stated, shaking his head "but like I told you a milling times it's big"

"Damn it, why don't I get told anything"

"There's no room for errors, I was afraid Nycho wasn't good enough, but for a kid, he's really freaking strong. Now that he's proved himself as one of us, he can get his own weapon and powers"

"Oh no, I am not letting him have any powers, the little brat's bad enough without super speed, or worse angelic missile" Kano pointed out.

"Yeah, that would be hell" Proso agreed as the two broke out in laughter, not noticing Pali had walked up behind them.

"Alright guys, tuns over" she started "There's been a huge monster outbreak, bigger than anything recently"

"Okay, you and I will go find the angel, Kano, you get someone to help you with the monsters" Proso commanded.

"Hey, I would have done that anyway, you can't give me orders we're still equal no matter how much of a suck up you are!" Kano shouted after them, but his insults were lost, as the two had already flown far away.

* * *

"What do you mean monster outbreak?"

"I mean exactly that Pit, for some reason a large amount of underworld monsters have appeared. Of course, without Hades, there shouldn't even be any more than the few remaining monsters left in the over world."

"What are they even doing here anyway? If Hades is dead, what reason to they have to spread chaos and gather souls?" Dark Pit asked.

"That's just it Pittoo, they aren't attacking humans, they're attacking a group of the forces of nature."

"But they have no reason to attack right now!" Pit exclaimed.

"Not without someone telling them what to do, someone new must be pulling the strings, whatever the case, it's up to you to help out."

"I'll come too, you're out of practice, eventually you're gonna need someone to save you" said Dark Pit.

"Yeah, I guess" Pit sighed "wait, how are you gonna get there, Lady Palutena can only help one angel at a time right?"

"I'll take the lightning chariot" Dark Pit growled, still sore about the fact that he couldn't fly anymore.

"Great, then let's go get geared up" Pit shouted excitedly as the two ran of to prepare for the upcoming battle, but not before Palutena made one last statement.

"And Pittoo, remember, while I respect your decision, you'll always be welcome here"

"Thank you, and I know that, but my mind's made up"

"Well then, I wish you luck, good luck on the mission" Palutena said as Dark Pit left the temple, a very confused Pit following close behind

"Hey, what was that all about?" asked Pit, "did you make a deal with Lady Palutena"

"Kind of, but there are more important matters now"

"I won't let up until you tell me" Pit promised, as the two entered the armory

"Fine, I guess you'll need to know anyway, I'm leaving Skyworld"

"Really, that's it? I mean if you had to talk about it with Lady Palutena I would have thought it would be a bigger deal" Pit said, while taking his blade.

"Well, she wanted me to have a place to live, so, when I leave I'm going to take the Lightning Chariot, and become the new chariot master"

"Wow, really?"

"Well, the tower is empty, and it's a place for me to go, I can go anywhere I want, not take orders from anyone" Dark Pit said, a wistful look in his eye.

"Well, I guess, I mean I'll miss you but if it's what you want. Oh, hey here's your bow"

"Actually, I think I'll take my staff this time, it's better for fighting in a chariot and all"

"Right, of course. Oh yeah, when you take the chariot master's tower, there's something you should know"

"What's that?" Dark Pit asked

"The defences are awful, you really need to work on them" Pit advised

"I don't need defence systems, I'm strong enough to fight anything that might come" Dark Pit said, now finished getting for the mission and left the armory.

"You're gonna make a great chariot master" Pit thought aloud.

**Everyone seems to have their own idea of what would happen to Dark Pit at the end of the game, and this is mine. I don't think he would be able to fit in Skyworld, and after playing the chariot master's level (keeping in mind Dark Pit uses the lightning chariot several times in-game) I got this idea. Also, did you know the silver bow was a prototype of the Palutena bow, in a way, it's an incomplete version, think about it for a bit. This story has grown so much since I first thought of the idea, I didn't even have an actual plot, and Dark Pit wasn't in the first version. Does that happen to a lot of writers? Well, that's how I do it, I can't wait to see how it grows next.**

* * *

3-21-13

**Wow! I don't know how many of you read this before I changed it but there are a lot of major errors, I gotta start proof reading.**


End file.
